


Ночь за городом

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Ночной пикник за городом.





	

Шею и спину ломило от долгого сидения за документами, глаза болели, будто в них насыпали песка. Рафаэлло отодвинул стопку документов и потер лицо руками. Потом, тяжело вздохнув, положил их на стол.  
Был полдень, и солнце, просачиваясь сквозь неплотно задернутые занавеси в библиотеке, яркими желтыми пятнами плясало на полу, стенах, стеллажах. Из приоткрытого окна, возле которого стоял рабочий стол Рафаэлло, тянуло летним ароматом садовых цветов.  
Сейчас бы выйти проветриться… Но нужно было пересортировать еще две коробки с документами, поэтому Рафаэлло лишь вздохнул, потер шею руками и принялся за дело. Уже разобранные бумаги он складывал на нужные полки стеллажа.  
Рафаэлло успел перебрать половину коробки, когда услышал тихие шаги. Когда на его плечи легли сильные широкие ладони, он накрыл их своими и улыбнулся чуть устало.  
— Может, прервешься? — наклонившись к самому его уху, проворковал Роше. — Ты с самого раннего утра здесь сидишь.  
— Мне не так уж много осталось, — Рафаэлло зажмурился от удовольствия, когда Роше сжал пальцы на его плечах, массируя уставшие мышцы.  
— Я бы не сказал, — хмыкнул Роше, глядя на коробки. — Я как раз шел предложить тебе увлекательную поездку за город. Устроим пикник, как тебе идея?  
— Заманчиво, — Рафаэлло прикрыл глаза и мечтательно улыбнулся, — но сначала я закончу перебирать документы, — он указал на бумаги.  
— Я буду ждать, — Роше нежно куснул Рафаэлло за ухо. — На завтра ничего не планируй, я уже предупредил Ронднуара, что мы вернемся только к вечеру.  
— Хорошо, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся.  
Когда Роше ушел, он продолжил работу, но уже с большим рвением. Впереди появилась приятная цель.

***

Солнце медленно опускалось за линию горизонта, расцвечивая чистое безоблачное небо яркими пятнами. Потихоньку смолкали птицы, и лишь только шелест травы под порывами легкого ветра да стрекотание сверчков, начавшее набирать силу, нарушали тишину природы.  
Рафаэлло закутался в плед и улыбнулся, глядя на огонь костра. Хотя они находились всего лишь в часе езды от города, ему казалось, что во всем мире не осталось больше никого. Лес, скрывающий их от любопытных взглядов, был явно нетронутым — ни тропинок, проложенных людьми, ни голосов… Ничего, кроме шума крон деревьев, которые едва задевал ветер.  
— Так странно, — Рафаэлло вытянул руку к огню, — мы так недалеко от города, а у меня ощущение, что мы уехали куда-то в другую реальность.  
— Потому что здесь почти не бывает людей, — Роше придвинулся поближе, — чтобы найти это место, нужно идти через лес, а он здесь довольно густой. Люди обычно отдыхают ниже по течению, — он указал на небольшую, но чистую речку, протекающую с края приютившей их полянки. — Там заросли не такие мощные, и пляж побольше.  
— Зато здесь уютнее, — Рафаэлло прижался к плечу Роше и поднял взгляд на темнеющее небо. Солнце уже почти закатилось за край горизонта, и постепенно в вышине над ними зажигались звезды.  
Вскоре темнота сгустилась на полянке, однако благодаря почти полной луне было намного светлее, чем обычно. Рафаэлло завороженно глядел на лунную дорожку на воде. Ему казалось, что он видит какой-то неземной, потусторонний пейзаж. Так интересно... Люди искали красоту повсюду, зачастую пытаясь смотреть очень далеко, пускаясь в кругосветные путешествия. И им не приходило в голову просто оглянуться вокруг и посмотреть на привычные, близкие вещи.  
— Может, сыграешь? — Рафаэлло прислонился к боку Роше и положил голову ему на плечо. — Я даже не знал, что ты умеешь, пока ты не достал ее из машины.  
— Я не профессионал, — засмеялся Роше, но гитару из чехла достал. У него был великолепный инструмент — из темного дерева, тускло блестящий в свете костра лаком.  
Роше поудобнее устроил гитару на коленях и пробежался пальцами по струнам. Рафаэлло закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тихую мелодию. Ему не нужны были слова, чтобы слушать и слышать — сердцем, всем своим существом он впитывал мягкие звуки, вплетающиеся в окружающую их симфонию. И вместе с музыкальными колебаниями струн гитары дрожало и что-то внутри него.  
Роше начал тихо петь. Песня была на французском, она рассказывала что-то о нежной любви, о голубых глазах. И была чуть печальной.  
Рафаэлло слабо вслушивался в слова. Они покоряли его самим своим звучанием. Французский язык по праву считался одним из самых красивых, даже больше — языком любви. И не зря — Рафаэлло порой казалось, что любая фраза на французском соблазняла, даже если говорилось в ней о совершенно посторонних вещах.  
Музыка смолкла, и голос Роше стих. Рафаэлло продолжал сидеть, прижавшись своим плечом к его плечу и закрыв глаза, пока лица не коснулись пальцы.  
Вздрогнув, Рафаэлло почти нехотя открыл глаза. Роше смотрел на него — смотрел тем самым взглядом, под которым Рафаэлло начинал чувствовать себя обнаженным. Он почти ощутил, как на щеках заиграл румянец, но глаз не отвел. Он любил этот взгляд — потому что мог с точностью сказать, что за ним последует.  
Роше чуть приподнял его подбородок и мягко коснулся губ — так, как будто Рафаэлло был хрустальным. Их первый поцелуй был именно таким — невесомым и мимолетным. Но вот потом...  
Рафаэлло ухватился за плечи Роше и потянул его на себя. Тот едва успел отложить гитару в сторону. Перед глазами закружились звезды, закачались стебельки редкой высокой травы. Рафаэлло засмеялся и раскинул руки. Ему казалось, что он летит... летит сквозь пространство, поддерживаемый одним лишь ветром.  
Плед и одежда были отброшены в сторону. Мягкий ворс покрывала ласкал кожу. По груди скользнули длинные пряди волос, и это было последним отчетливым ощущением, которое испытывал Рафаэлло.  
Позже, лежа на покрывале и смотря в звездное небо, Рафаэлло поднял руку, будто хотел потрогать луну, и произнес:  
— Наверное, нам надо чаще выезжать на пикники.  
— Думаю, что часто не получится, — Роше потянулся, и Рафаэлло с удовольствием задержал на нем взгляд. — Но через пару недель... У нас как раз будет повод.  
— Мы им воспользуемся, — Рафаэлло с улыбкой посмотрел на реку, серебрящуюся в бледном ночном свете. И поплотнее прижался к Роше.


End file.
